icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IEnrage Gibby
iEnrage Gibby is the 12th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot The iCarly crew records the rotting of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the webcast and meets Gibby's hot girlfriend Tasha (who first appeared in iSpeed Date). Spencer gets a bad review for his art, and Sam also notices the newspaper says he died last Saturday. Although Spencer is angry about it at first, he doesn´t do anything about it because he thinks that not many people read newspapers anymore. When Carly throws a hobo party, Tasha asks Freddie to help her find a birthday present for Gibby, but Tasha accidentally trips and falls on Freddie when they go in the studio. Gibby walks in and thinks Tasha is cheating on him and challenges Freddie to a fight. After Spencer finds out that the works of dead artists are much more valuable, he decides to keep pretending to be dead. Socko helps Spencer sell a few more sculptures, and Sam and Carly sell one of Spencer's pieces for $4,000 to the art critic that wrote a mean review in the newspaper. When Spencer's ex-girlfriend Veronica comes over (from iMake Sam Girlier), he reveals himself, and states that he's not dead. She screams in terror, and is freaked out by the fact that Spencer pretended to be dead to make more money for his art. At school, Gibby taunts Freddie, and Gibby reveals that Sam has been training him and that the new location of the fight will be in the studio, live on iCarly. Before the fight starts, Freddie remembers that the moldy sandwich camera recorded how Tasha fell on him, and after playing it back, Gibby sees that Tasha and Freddie were telling the truth. Gibby regrets his actions and feels "like a turd". After Gibby knows the truth, he forgives Tasha, and the iCarly gang wonders how Gibby was able to hook up with a girl like her. Trivia *While Carly is playing the ukulele she is playing "Leave It All To Me," the iCarly theme song. *Freddie's clown photo during the wrestling match was a mention to iTwins, where Sam and Carly made Freddie think it's Dress-Up-Like-A-Clown Day at Ridgeway High School. *After Gibby leaves with Tasha in the beginning, Freddie states, "How does he get one of those? I want one of those." It was scripted for Sam to say "Dude, you can't even get one of these." while putting her arm around Carly. Dan cut that line out because he felt it was too soon after iSaved Your Life to say something like that. *Veronica from the episode "iMake Sam Girlier" briefly appears at the end of this episode. *Carly hosted a HOBO party the same week it was Gibby's Birthday. *This episode was accidentally aired on Feb. 6, 2010 at 12PM, 8 hours before it was supposed to air. *Nathan Kress said in his Ustream chat that this was his favorite episode. *This is the first episode to feature Gibby mad to the point of picking a fight. *Gibby said that he felt like a turd when freddie proved him wrong. *Gibby gave out fiers for his birthday party Quotes Sam: 'That's Tasha? '''Gibby: '''Yup. '''Carly: '''And you're dating her? '''Gibby: '''Pretty much. ''exit 'Freddie: '''Where'd he get one of those? ''(Frustrated) I want one of those! '''Carly: Here's the peanut butter sandwich that Sam took from some kid at school. Gibby: Yeah. I'm the kid! Sam and Carly: '''Gibby! '''Spencer: I heard the door slam, party over? Carly: Yes, you can come out now. Spencer: Yeah, I am STARVED. Gibby: Why didn't you just come out during the party? Spencer: 'Cause I'm dead. (Gibby stares at Spencer in shock, and then slowly moves his finger towards him.) Spencer: Don't poke me! Carly: He's not dead he´s just pretending so he can trick people into spending more money for his art. Spencer: (to Tasha) So, this is Gibby's girlfriend? Tasha: Mmm-hmm. Spencer: Interesting........ WHY?! Sam: If people are dumb enough to think art is worth more money just ´cause the artist is dead that´s their problem. Carly: But still isn´t that taking advantage of people? Sam: I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of the stupid. Spencer: That´s why we have stupid people. (Gibby comes in with Tasha on Freddie) Gibby: WHAT!!? what!!.I invite you to my friend's house- Tasha: Gibby (says softly)... Gibby: Bring you an ice cream cone, and you do THAT to me??! Freddie: Gibby, it-- Gibby: You shut your mouth Benson, I don't need your details! Tasha: Gibby... Gibby: You betrayed me, you both betrayed me! Freddie: '''Gibby... '''Gibby: You be quiet, nerd! (kicks red bag on floor.) Freddie: Nerd? Gibby: I'm gonnna break you. Friday. Behind the gym. At 3.....:02 (Walks away, then comes back.) Gibby: And bring a mop for your blood. (Freddie turns to Tasha) Freddie: ... :02? Sam: Well, that's what you get for mackin' on his girlfriend. Freddie: Gibby-- (throws latte out of hand) Freddie: That was a Chai latte. Gibby: Well I'm gonna make you a die latte. Yeah. (Sam walls in and takes Gibby away, then turns around.) Sam: Let's go, Gib, time for you to start training. Freddie: (Stutters) Wai-, What-- You're training him to fight me??! Sam: '''Yep. '''Freddie: Why?? Sam: Cuz, Carly told me to go over to Gibby and talk him out of it. Gibby: To no avail. Sam: Oh, and the fight isn't gonna be behind the gym. Gibby: There's been a change in venue. Freddie: To where? Sam: iCarly. You and Gibby are gonna swing it out live on the web. Freddie: Why!!?? Sam: Cuz who wouldn't want to watch Gibby pound the fudge out of you? Gibby: Say 'bye-bye' to your fudge. Sam: Gibby!! Gibby: '''Comin! '''Freddie: My fudge? (confused) Carly: '''Let's get some real money out of this guy. '''Sam: Yeah, that's my girl. Sam: There's gotta be something wrong with that chick. Carly: Oh come on, Gibby's sweet, kind and- (Sam and Freddie look at her) there's gotta be something wrong with that chick! Gallery Hobo Party.jpg Ienrage-gibby-2.jpg 65297_45838893.jpg 65362_3999517272.jpg 65384_399055588.jpg 65416_87906628.jpg 65511_3894180990.jpg jj100129-01.jpg jj100129-02.jpg jj100129-03.jpg jj100129-04.jpg jj100129-05.jpg jj100129-06.jpg iEnrage Gibby.jpg jj100129-08.jpg jj100129-09.jpg tumblr_l1mgvbEeSQ1qaw8i4o1_500.png tumblr_l1mgt7VbbT1qaw8i4o1_500.png 312 Category:Season 3 Cibby